Straight from the heart
by Apple-Aipom
Summary: Ash & co are on their way to the next town when... a strange man appears. - AAMRN Please review!!! ^^
1. Chapter 1: We Go On

****

Straight From The Heart

AAMRN

By Apple_Aipom

I tried to be original but it's kinda hard when there are sooo many AAMRN's out there. Remember to review and I hope you enjoy it! ^_~

****

Chapter 1: We Go On

****

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were fast asleep on a warm summer evening. The stars were bright and it was a half moon. Brock was asleep on the left of Ash and Misty, Ash in the middle and Misty at the end. Brock, being girl – crazy, was hugging a pillow in his sleep and murmuring something like, "Oh, Nurse Joy, I love you too…"

Ash was only half-asleep. Today, when him and Misty had had their daily argument, Misty had nearly left. Ash had yelled at her something stupid like, "…and you've got a small brain to match being scrawny!! I don't why you follow me around!!" and in return Misty had yelled back, "Fine then Ash, if you really want me to leave then I will!!" and then stormed off but Ash had stopped her. He didn't mean her to leave, he wanted her by his side always, and he liked her being there. He didn't even understand why they fought all the time. But something came over him when he was around her. She really annoyed him but ever since he realised he loved her – no – he didn't like her that much, he was just fond of her-yeah! Well, ever since he had realised he was fond of her he couldn't sleep. (A/N: about three days) 

Misty was also restless. She knew she was totally in love with Ash, but she hadn't got the courage to tell him yet. Oh yeah, she also felt sick…

Misty sat up in her sleeping bag. She placed her hand on her stomach; she didn't feel too well. Ash wasn't exactly asleep so he sat up too.

"Misty, you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? No, my tummy hurts." Misty cringed.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Like a drink of water or something?" 

he then offered.

"No, that's okay thanks. Maybe I can sleep it off." She started to lay down again when the pain suddenly got worst. She moaned in pain.

"Waa! Misty!" Ash got out his sleeping bag and moved over to Misty. He held out his hand to her. "Here, let me help you." Ash pulled Misty up and helped her walk over to the picnic table that Brock had set out for breakfast. She sat down and groaned some more. Ash sat opposite her and poured out some water from a flask on the table and handed it to Misty.

"Thanks Ash." She said in a small voice.

"That's okay…Hey Mist, you don't look so good. Can I get you anything else?" he asked in concern.

"No that's okay…" just then Misty nearly fell backwards off the table, but Ash stopped her.

"Whoa, Misty ya nearly fell. C'mon, lets get you back to bed." He said helping her up and over to her sleeping bag. He helped her get in and then went over to his own but he didn't lie down. He was too worried about Misty to go to sleep. He did though after an hour or so.

Brock woke up early at about nine o'clock he woke up Ash by shaking him and just called Misty because he couldn't reach her. She didn't wake up. But Ash did. He turned over to Misty and gently shook her. She didn't wake up. Brock was busy making breakfast. Ash got up and kneeled down beside Misty. "Misty, Misty. Wake up, Brock's got breakfast ready." He gently shook her shoulders again, "Mist, come on wake up!" Misty suddenly woke up and sat up – so fast that she bumped into Ash. "OW!!" they both shouted in unison, rubbing their heads. "You're okay now then?" Ash said with a grin, still rubbing his head.

Misty returned the smile, "Yeah." They both got up and ate breakfast with Brock. Pikachu and Togepi followed their trainer's.

Ash and co packed up and set off on the road again to Olivine City. They walked in their normal walking order: Ash and Misty walking together at the front and Brock walking behind them. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Togepi in Misty's arms. (A/N: That's the way I see it anyway…^_~)

Ash and Misty start a 'who got us lost fight' while Brock, Pikachu and Misty's Togepi stood aside watching, knowing not to get involved with the fighting couple.

__

After a while they stopped fighting and carried on with their journey. It got dark fast and they had to set up camp… in the middle of a forest. Brock went to bed early with Pikachu and Togepi leaving Ash and Misty sitting by the fire alone.

"Sorry." Misty said quietly.

"What for?" Ash asked.

"For today. I'm sorry for, for fighting with you."

"Yeah? …Me too." Ash put his head down.

After about half an hour of talking about everything and nothing Misty said;

"Ash, why do we fight?" she looked over at him for an answer. (Back down to zero starts to play in the background)

__

Sat on a rainy

Recalling a conversation

Didn't I hear you say

Nothing could keep us apart?

Nothing could stop us now, yeah yeah

Why do you put on me?

Seems your good intentions

Are blowing in the breeze

Each time we're close to the top

We hit a rock

Back down to zero

Just how low can we go?

I ain't gonna stick around

For you to bring me down

Gotta let it go

If it ain't real

I ain't dealin' with 

Love on the flipside now

Yeah yeah

Ash smiled at her, "I don't know, why do you think we fight?"

"I don't know why you fight with me but I do know why I fight with you." She looked away from Ash.

"Huh? Why?" Still looking at Misty.

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Nope, not telling."

"Aw, c'mon Mist, pwease??" Ash pleaded and gave her puppy - dog eyes.

Misty quietly giggled, "No. You'll find out someday."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Misty was stuck, "Uh…well, ya promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

__

No place you'd rather be

Is all you can say as you?

Open the door to leave

Me one more time wonderin' why

On one more lonely night, yeah yeah

Maybe I put on you

Seems my good intentions

I just can't see them through

Each time we climb to the top

Then we drop

& we're in a crazy situation

Caught up in a habit we just gotta let go

No more going back

"Well, ya see. I like this guy, no – I love this guy and he's making me fight with you."

"What!! Well, who is it? And why is he making you fight with me?!"

"Ash, calm down! It's okay, I didn't mean I like that."

Back down to zero

Just how low can we go?

I ain't gonna stick around

For you to bring me down

Gotta let it go

If it ain't real

I ain't dealin' with 

Love on the flipside now

Yeah yeah

"What did you mean then?"

"He's just a real brat and he annoys me,"

"So why do you like the guy?" Ash was getting kind of jealous.

"Because he's so nice – to everyone," she spoke under her breath for a moment, "except me."

"Wow, is he a good Pokemon trainer? Can I battle him?!"

"No." she said with a slight smile.

"Hey wait a sec, where is this guy anyway?" he asked looking around.

"Um, Ash?"

"Yeah." Ash being Ash totally forgot about what he had just asked.

"Are we gonna like, be together for – forever?" she asked quietly.

"Um, I don't know if forever is possible, but if it is-then I hope we will."

"Really? I never thought I'd hear you say that." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, well, it's just, I really care about you and I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you and you'll always be my very best friend no matter what happens." She said with a smile and a wink, then she looked down, "But I know you don't f-feel the same…"

"How do you know that?" Ash gave one of his famous grins.

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"Misty, what you just said was really nice-"

"But-"

Ash shook his head at Misty's comment.

"_But_, I _do_ feel the same! I always have! Why would you think I didn't care about you?"

"Because we're always fighting." Misty was close to tears.

"That does not mean I don't care about you. I don't know what it means but I know that you will always fill a special place in my heart. I don't believe in fate, but if we hadn't of met, I don't think I'd have done has well as I have. Misty I-"

"What?"

"…Just come here." Ash smiled and hugged Misty. She buried her face in his shirt and Ash held her tighter, afraid of what might happen if she had of left yesterday.

After they realised it was time to part, they decided to lie on the grass near the fire and stare at the stars. Ash lied with his feet facing the sleeping bags and sleeping Brock, and Misty lay the other way, with her feet pointing into the woods. The tops of their heads were touching as they both looked up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful." Misty said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, pretty impressive, huh?"

"Hey! I've just realised!" said Misty sitting up and turning to face Ash.

"Realised what?"

"That we haven't fought once tonight, wow, that's one for the record books!"

"Wow, yeah you're right! See how much longer we can go on for." Misty lied back down and smiled, she loved being friends with Ash, she only wished they could be more.

Ash also wished they were more than just friends but he hadn't quite figured out how to tell her yet. Misty was the whole world to him – '_if only she knew_' he thought.

'_If only he knew_' she thought.

"Misty?"

"Yeah."

"Can we stay here tonight, ya know, just you and me?"

"Huh?" Misty was so shocked she was lost for words. Ash, asking to stay out on the grass, with her???

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to, I understand."

"No! Ash I do want to. It's not like you to want to stay out though, you alright?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah, I just like it here…looking at the stars…and it's so quiet…and…"

"And what?"

"And…never mind." Ash closed his eyes, so did Misty. "Night Mist,"

"Night Ash."

"Sweet dreams." They both added, as if they knew the other would say it. They both giggled. Maybe it was better this way…

Ash and Misty were now both asleep. It was about three in the morning and both of them had been tired the day before so they had no trouble getting to sleep. 

A cold wind blew around the couple and also put out the fire. A figure appeared through the fog that had formed around the campsite. It was clearly a man, with a cloak that wrapped around his shoulders and fell down to his ankles. He had grey hair that came down to his shoulders; you could see bits of blue in his hair if you looked closely. His eyes were not visible. He wore a dirty white suit with small black patterns on the top pockets. His shoes were black and white and shone in the moonlight. (Hey that rhymed)

He looked at the sleeping couple; his eyes focused on Ash. Ash had his hands behind his head and he was snoring. He then looked over at Misty. She had one hand behind her head and one by her side; her mouth was closed unlike Ash's. He looked back at the boy. He lifted his hand, which glowed red, in the air towards Ash. Ash stirred in his sleep as the strange man read his mind. 'This boy has deep feelings for this girl yet he does not understand… umm' he then did the same to Misty. 'She also has deep feelings for this boy, but something is stopping her. Stopping them both.' His eyes glowed red as he walked over to Ash. He touched Ash's forehead, then he walked over to where Brock and the Pokemon were. He saw they would be in the way. He lifted his hand in the air once more and teleported Brock. Pikachu and Togepi, with there belongings, into his underwater base, leaving just Ash and Misty's backpacks. He teleported all the remaining Pokemon to his base too; the ones in Misty's bag and he also took the ones from Ash's belt too leaving just Ash and Misty, all alone.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, A&M would have got together a looong time ago! ^_~

Lets just say I like putting songs in my fics… ^^;;

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review!! I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I tried my best. Just tell me what ya think and I'm open to suggestions on how I can improve my writing… e-mail me at: misty.ketchum@ormskirk6.freeserve.co.uk or just tell me in ya review! ^_^

Luv Apple_Aipom


	2. Chapter 2: Play to win

****

Straight From The Heart

AAMRN

By Apple_Aipom

****

Okay guys, here's the second chapter and I'll have the third up as soon as poss. ^_^ Enjoy!! 

****

Chapter 2: Play To Win

****

Brock, still asleep, ended up in a huge cage with all his belongings and Pokemon. All around the cage were big windows looking out into the ocean and a large computer was in front of it. The screen was blank but every now and then it bleeped and flashed red. The strange man returned to his hideout and sat at the computer. He typed something in and the screen flashed. You could see Ash and Misty still asleep on the grass, it was nearly time for them to wake up…

It was half past nine in the morning. Misty lifted her head. She looked over at Ash who was still asleep and gently shook his shoulders to wake him.

"Huh? Oh, is it morning already." He said wiping his eyes and sitting up.

"Ash! Brock, Pikachu and Togepi are gone!" Misty whispered loudly.

"What? Oh no!" Ash started to get up but then suddenly slowed down. "They'll be okay, c'mon Misty lets go on without them."

"What?! Ash you crazy?" Misty said getting up herself.

"What?"

"HELLO! Pikachu is missing!!!" she said raising her hands in the air.

"Yeah, so. He'll come back when he gets hungry." He said as he walked over to where the fire had been the night before. He sat down on a log.

"Ash, don't you even care that Pikachu has gone. Brock too! One of our best friends is missing and you don't even care. Not to mention Togepi." She walked over to where Brock had been sleeping, "Maybe they left a note…" she started looking around the campsite for any signs of Brock or their Pokemon. Ash walked up to her, "Why are you so worried? They'll be fine." Ash put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"I can't believe you don't care that Pikachu, your best friend, is missing." She walked away from Ash and sat down on a log.

"Why, it's not like the end of the world?" Ash then started to panic, "Pikachu is missing?! Why didn't you tell me?!!?" he started running around looking all over then when he got back to Misty he said, "Oh, well. Never mind. I can always get another one." He sat beside Misty.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I know something is wrong. First you tell me that you don't care, then you go off and start panicking, and now you don't care anymore."

"I DO CARE!!!!!! OF CORSE I CARE ABOUT PIKACHU!!!!" He shouted.

"See, and now you care again." said Misty as if Ash hadn't even shouted. Ash held his head in his hands and cried in pain.

"Aggrr, Misty!"

"Ash! What's going on?!" Misty moved close to Ash and wrapped her arms around him. A huge white cloud covered the whole area; the strange man appeared in front of the couple. Misty looked up at him, "Who are you and what'd ya want with Ash?!" she yelled at him. 

"I am Parakka and it's not Ash I want." Parakka said coming out of the clouds, "Well, not all I want." He walked up to Ash and held his hand in front of him. Ash glowed red all over. The pain stopped in his head. He looked up at Parakka, confused.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Parakka grinned.

"Not what did I do but, how did I do it."

"Uh, yeah."

"I used my power to cure you but I am slowly running out of power. I need the force of love to restore me. And you two are going to give it to me."

"How will we do that?" Misty asked.

"Simple. You two get together and I take, " he pointed to Ash, "your love." Parakka smiled and then backed away back into the darkness.

"Wait!!" Ash and Misty shouted to him. The cloud disappeared with him.

"Misty, what just happened?" Ash asked not even looking at her. Misty shook her head. Parakka's voice was heard once more, "Oh, and if you want your friends back, I suggest you each find each other."

"Huh?" Ash and Misty said together.

"Find each other? I don't get it." Said Misty.

"Neither do I." Answered Ash.

__

What on earth am I meant to do?

In this crowed place there is only you

Was gonna leave now I have to stay

You have taken my breath away

"Maybe we should stay here again tonight." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Misty sighed.

"Well have you got a better idea?"

__

Is the world still spinning around?

(Spinning around)

I don't feel like coming down…

A whole hour went by of just talking about what to do next.

"What do you think he meant by finding each other?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he just thinks we're lost."

"And who's fault would that be?" she said looking at Ash through the corners of her eyes.

"Well you were the one who told me to turn left!"

"Oh yeah?! …Wait. Ash, lets not fight."

"Huh?"

__

It's in your eyes

I can tell what you're thinking

My heart is sinking too

It's no surprise

I've been watching you lately 

I want to make it with you

"What?" Misty looked at him.

"Well, it's not like you to break up a fight." Misty smiled at him.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, I know." Ash held his hands up in defence and sweatdropped.

__

Destiny has a funny way when it

Comes and takes all your cares away

I can't think of a single thing

Other than what a beautiful state I'm in

"What, are you saying it's not like me to be nice?" Misty asked angrily.

"No! No way! It's just, it's not like you to be nice to me." Ash put his head down.

"Oh Ash…" Misty put her hand on his shoulder.

__

Is the world still spinning around?

(Spinning around)

I don't feel like coming down…

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much us fighting effected you."

"It's not just the fighting, it's the way you're always yelling at me and the way you're always ordering me around…" Misty turned away from Ash.

"Maybe you were right, maybe I should leave…"

"No! Misty, look, about that guy. Ya know the freak with the long hair, well, about what he said."

__

It's in your eyes

I can tell what you're thinking

My heart is sinking too

It's no surprise

I've been watching you lately 

I want to make it with you

With you, with you, with you, with you…

"What about, what he said?" She said turning back.

"He said that he needs the power of love to restore his power."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, he said that he needs _my_ love. What's that mean?"

__

Is the world still spinning around?

(Spinning around)

I don't feel like coming down…

Misty shrugged, "Ash, do you, ya know, like anyone?"

"Yeah…but what's that got to with Parakka?"

"Well, he could mean that he's gonna take her away from you but what it's got to do with me I don't know."

Ash gasped, "Oh no. Misty, could you do me a favour and… leave?"

__

It's in your eyes

I can tell what you're thinking

My heart is sinking too

It's no surprise

I've been watching you lately 

I want to make it with you

"What?! I thought you said you didn't want me to leave!"

"I don't but if you stay, you could be in real trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"Why am I in trouble? What's going on?" She stood up. "Ash!?"

"Well, the girl I like is umm, y-you." 

"ME?!?!" Misty took a step backwards in shock.

"Yep." Ash was afraid to look into Misty's eyes, he wasn't sure what to expect. She was either going to get out her trusty mallet and whack him with it or she was going to come up to him and hug or maybe even kiss him! He wasn't sure which was worst.

Misty on the other hand was in heaven. Her number one dream had come true. Well, part of it anyway.

"Ash! Wait, you really mean that?" She said in disbelief as she sat back down.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash sighed in relief, there was no mallet to be seen.

Misty shrugged then hugged him. "So, I take it that means you feel the same?" he said. Misty shook her head.

"No, I don't like you – I love you." Misty said, just above a whisper.

"Awww, Misty. I wuv you too." Ash rubbed his nose against Misty's and returned the hug. 

A huge dark cloud covered the whole area, just like before. And just like before, Parakka came out of it. 

"So, you two finally got together." He said raising one eyebrow. Ash and Misty lifted their heads up. Parraka held up his hand, it glowed a light red. Both Ash and Misty glowed the same colour red. They yelled in pain as Parakka took their love away. Ash opened his eyes to see Parraka lifting Misty up into the air. Ash stopped glowing red; he stood up and ran over to where Misty was. Parakka closed his hand. Misty dissolved into thin air leaving light red dust particles floating to the ground.

"What did you do to Misty?! Bring her back!!" Parakka left and the cloud fanished as it did before. "Parakka!!" Ash shouted. He fell to his knees. Misty was gone.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah…

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!! ^_~

Keep smilin'

Luv Apple_Aipom x


	3. Chapter 3: Leave It Up To Me!

****

Straight From the Heart

AAMRN

By Apple_Aipom

*Everyone* Yay! She's finally updated! ^_^ Yup, next, long awaited, chapter, with no songs! XD – hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews!!

****

Chapter 3: Leave It Up To Me!

Parakka arrived back at his base. He placed Misty in a cage next to the one Brock was in. As soon as he turned to sit at his desk, she woke up.

"Hey! Where am I?" She turned to her right, "Brock?!" He didn't lift his head. She ran to the right side of her cage and as close as she could get to Brock. "Brock! Brock! Wake up!!" She turned to Parakka, "What have you done to him?!"

"I haven't done anything, my dear Misty. He was just in the way so I locked him up…" He sat down at his desk.

"Grrrrr!" Misty sat down in the corner of the cage. She looked around. She saw all of her Pokemon with Brock_ poor Brock_, she thought, _I wonder what happened…_ She then looked over to where Parakka was sitting. She looked at the large wide screen and saw Ash. "Ash!!" Parakka turned his head.

"Mmm… You care about Ash, don't you?" He said.

Misty thought, she couldn't say anything. _Yes! I love Ash more than ever!_ "No…" _Huh?_

Parakka gave a small laugh. He smiled. "Good…"

"Wait, no! Of cause I care 'bout Ash - I love him!" Misty clenched her fist and stood up.

"Huh?" Parakka grinned an evil grin. "Misty, my dear, come hear." He lifted his hand, Misty's cage door opened. Misty walked up to Parakka. "You're strong, but I'll get through to you." He smiled again.

Ash walked along with his hands in his pockets. He kicked ever-other stone as he walked along thinking of how to save Misty - he didn't even know where she was! 

Parakka lifted Misty's head up gently, he moved closer and closer to her face until he was only inches away. Misty tried to back away but he was too strong. "Eh…" He smiled (again, lol). He gently kissed her on the lips, Misty fell to the floor leaving a ghost-like form with Parakka. Her transparent form disappeared, Parakka lifted Misty's body up with his hand and ordered 'it' to find Ash. It obeyed and walked away.

"Oh!! Misty, where are you?! Aggggrrr!!" Ash punched a nearby tree in rage. "I'm gonna find you!" He heard some one walk up behind him, "Misty!" he smiled and ran up to the figure, but he stopped in his tracks. "Misty? There's something different about you… but… no, you are Misty, right?" He gave 'Misty' a hug, "No, something is definitely wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing Ash." The figure smiled. Ash shrugged, who else could it be? 'Misty' held Ash tight. Parakka appeared behind Ash and pasted his hand through him. Ash slowly fell to the ground, Parakka's hand was glowing red as before. He put the light in a glass tube (work with me here) and lifted 'Misty' with his other hand. They were soon back at Parakka's base…

"That's about all the love he had."

Back at his base, Parakka merged Misty and 'Misty' together. "Well done Misty."

"Huh?" She looked over at the screen. She gasped. "What have you done to Ash?" 

"Oh, I didn't do it, you did it." *smile*

"No… Ash! What have you done?!" She started to cry, she couldn't bare it anymore. She ran out, as fast as she could to go find Ash.

"I'll save you Ash, just leave it up to me!" …

Like it? Hate it? Gonna review it? Good! ^_-

Sorry about it being *really* short… ~_~ I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Ya see, I have exams at the mo and I'm busy with my site… -_-;

Luv Apple_Aipom x


End file.
